fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Muziekstuk (Deel2)
Muziekstuk, het tweede deel "Het werd zwart voor Tsuki's ogen en ze viel neer op de grond..." Ze had een levendige droom. Nee, eigenlijk was het een nachtmerrie. Tsuki liep zo hard als ze kon uit het zwarte spektakel. De omgeving was onherkenbaar en het was er pekzwart, je kon geen hand voor ogen zien. Er lagen lijken op de grond en af en toe kwamen er doorzichtige wezens de lijken ophalen. Tsuki huiverde, ze rende weg en ging op een rots zitten, uitgeput. Achter zich hoorde ze luide horens en gekrijs van jammerende klopgeesten. Tsuki draaide zich snel om en sloeg lijkbleek uit. De donkere man stond nu met vuurrode ogen haar aan te starenthumb|De jongen of de Prins van de Nacht... en was nog geen meter van haar verwijderd. Ze wilde gillen, maar dat lukte niet. Ze greep naar haar hals. De jongen kwam dichter en een moment later voelde ze zich niet goed. De jongen, verdwenen. Het landschap, verdwenen. En er woelde nog geen zuchtje wind. Ze ging naar het enige meer dat er nog was, omringd door wat plukken gras en een omgevallen boom. Zelfs geen dieren. Ze hurkte zich en ging op haar knieën zitten in een poging haar wat op te frissen, maar het meisje in haar spiegelbeeld kon zij niet zijn. Het meisje had een lijkbleek gezicht, zwarte haren en dezelfde vuurrode ogen die ze ook bij de jongen zag. Het werd weer zwart voor haar ogen toen ze een lijk zag, kruipend naar het water. Ze duizelde en viel het lijk aan, ze haalde het laatste beetje energie eruit en glimlachte een valse lach... Ze hoorde opeens stemmen uit de verte haar naam roepen en het landschap verdween in een waas van snelheid. "Tsu...gvbth" hoorde ze iemand mompelen, te dof en onherkenbaar om er iets van te maken. "Tsu..." hoorde ze, deze keer een ander soort stem, het was moeilijk ze te onderscheiden. Toen voelde ze een lichte prikkel in haar arm. Ze wilde roepen, maar had niet de energie hoewel ze zich een paar seconden geleden nog op en top voelde. "Tsuki, verdomme!" kon ze nu luid en duidelijk Misaki horen roepen. Er werd hard aan haar geschud en ze voelde opeens een drukkende pijn op haar wang. Myuu had haar een mep verkocht in een poging haar te doen ontwaken. "Alsjeblieft word wakker!" smeekte Yuki. Hij zat op een stoel naast haar bed. Het leek alsof hij weinig of geen slaap had gehad, want onder zijn ogen waren donkere kringen zichtbaar op zijn prachtige gezicht. Ze knipperde met haar ogen en zag iedereen zuchten van opluchting. Yuki stond onmiddelijk recht en bezorgdheid was van zijn gezicht af te lezen. "Het..." begon Tsuki, maar haar stem klonk rauw en deed erg veel pijn. "Niet praten!", gilde Myazakki en legde een hand over haar mond, "Je moet het rustig aan doen!". Tsuki glimlachte tevreden en wilde zich omdraaien toen ze dat akelige kraakgeluidje herkende. ''"Een ziekenhuis!" ''Schreeuwde ze in haar gedachten, te zwak om te praten. Ze liet een piep horen en als een reflex rolde Misaki haar ogen. "Je moet echt over je ziekenhuisfobie komen!" zuchtte ze en nam een stoel om zich bij Tsuki neer te zetten. "Hoe thumb|left|Tsuki in het ziekenhuis.komt het eigenlijk dat je flauwviel...Doe maar rustig!" vroeg Misaki en ze legde haar hand op die van Tsuki. Tsuki dacht na en probeerde de droom voor zich te halen. Ze haalde diep adem terwijl de beelden terug op zijn plaats stonden. "Een...nachtmerrie, een levendige..meer een visioen. Over een jongen en ik doodde...Iemand" fluisterde ze met een piepende en karssende stem. Misaki en de anderen gaven elkaar een veelbetekende blik. Meestal wisten ze meer over Tsuki dan Tsuki zelf eigenlijk wist.Ze zuchte. "Vertel het me gewoon!" Toen Misaki niets zei, viel Myazakki in. "Je moeder vertelde ons over je dromen die je vroeger had, je euh.visioenen.", begon Myazakki met een treurige blik. Alsof ze haar ging vertellen dat ze stervende was. Myuu pakte de draad weer op. "...Dus ze vertelde ons dat er een 'Prins' was die op dezelfde dag geboren werd als jij. Als jullie twee elkaar zien, gebeuren er vreemde dingen. Als jullie elkaar aanraken, verschijnen er natuurrampen. Als jullie twee verliefd worden of hij kan je bekeren tot een Lijkgeest, dan zal de wereld opnieuw geschapen worden...Met hem aan de macht en het Kwaad dat wint van het Goede." zei Myuu in een enkele zucht. Ze deed met haar hand haar witte haren uit haar ogen en haar grote bruine ogen keken zwijgzaam, maar tegelijkertijd vol woorden, naar Tsuki. Tsuki was weer wit geworden en trok grote honden terwijl haar mond openviel. "Ik zei toch dat ze het goed zou opvatten!" zei Misaki sarcastisch en ze legde een hand op Tsuki's voorhoofd, "Jep, er stroomt geen bloed meer naar haar hersens" voegde ze eraan toe, om er een grapje van te maken en de spanning te breken. "W...waarom...heb je dat niet eerder verteld" stamelde Tsuki. Yuki stond er niet-begrijpend bij en keek steeds weer van Tsuki naar Myuu of Misaki en weer terug. "Welleuh..." begon Myuu en net op dat moment kwam de dokter binnen met haar uitslag. "Gered door de dokter" sneerde Tsuki in Myuu's richting. Ze sloot haar ogen en liet zich weer op het hoofdkussen vallen. "Ik wil nog steeds mijn muziekstuk afmaken." zei Tsuki vastberaden. Ze mocht uit het ziekenhuis als ze beloofde het rustig aan te doen. Yuki was snel boodschappen gaan doen zodat Tsuki normaal eten zou binnenkrijgen en ze een normaal gesprek zou hebben met haar vriendinnen. "Jij je zin!" zei Myazakki, ze was ondertussen al met grote stappen doorgelopen uit ergernis. "Kom dan mee..." fluisterde Tsuki en ze trok ze allebei naar haar huis... In haar kamer stonden alle muziekinstrumenten opgesteld en iedereen ging op hun plek staan. "We lijken wel thumb|left|247px|"We lijken wel op een band!" zei Myuueen band!" zei Myuu enthousiast. Misaki klapte gabauwereerd in haar handen en rolde haar ogen weer. Bij Myazakki leek het alsof er een lampje ging branden. "Ik weet iets om je gedachten te verzetten, we stichten een band!!" gilde Myazakki vol blijdschap. Iedereen glimlachte en ook Tsuki deze keer. Tsuki liet hun over de namen beslissen terwijl ze begon te tokkelen op haar gitaar. Het drong wel een beetje tot zich door dat er een melodie ontstond, maar ze besefte het pas echt toen haar vriendinnen net als in de muzieklessen voor haar zaten. Deze keer was ook Misaki met open mond aan het luisteren. Tsuki eindigde in irritatie haar deun en keek hen elk aan. Ze begon haar geduld te verliezen en zuchtte. "Wat nu weer?" vroeg ze en Misaki kuchte. "Van waar heb je die melodie, dat zou een goed begin zijn voor onze band!" riep Myazakki. Ze ging heroïsch rechtstaan en stak haar hand naar de hemel. "SohmaZ" zei ze en ze wapperde met een blaadje waar die naam ook op stond, maar dan met vele kleurtjes en een specifiek lettertype. Tsuki vond de naam goed, maar dacht aan Myazakki's vraag. ''"Van waar heb je die melodie?" ''echode ze in gedachten. Ze nam haar gitaar vast en schrok van een beeld dat ze opeens voor zich had: Ze was terug op die plek en hoorde de jammerende geesten weer, ze was weer in die abnormale dorstende vorm. Nu ze zo was kon ze de geesten een melodie horen jammeren en de hoorns een treurmars opbrengen. Ze wist wat ze aankondigden, het einde van deze wereld, het begin van een nieuwe. Ze hoorde brommende geluiden die een jongen na zeiden die hen beval. "Het mens is een Lijkgeest, de witte eeuwen zijn voorbij" meteen daarna welmde er een gewoel en begon er iets te branden in haar lichaam, toenthumb|Tsuki als een Lijkgeest. ze goed keek zag ze een vuurzee en hoorde ze de jongen hysterisch lachen. "Laat de zwarte tijden maar komen!" riep hij luid, alsof ze een van die hoorns voor zijn mond hadden gezet. De vuurzee raakte haar hard en ze werd terug wakker. Ze knipperde weer en zag Myazakki en Misaki mopperen over de naam, terwijl Myuu voor haar stond met de armen over elkaar. "Wel, vanwaar heb je hem?" vroeg ze , aslof het al de zoveelste keer was dat ze dat vroeg, "Staar me niet zo aan met die glazige ogen en antwoord!" snerpte ze en Tsuki kromp ineen. Het deed haar denken aan haar nachtmerrie. "Oh, jeweetwel. Muziek tokkelen" loog Tsuki met een rood hoofd en stak haar gitaar een beetje omhoog. Myuu snoof en ging zitten. Het muziekstuk was af, de visioenen bleven maar komen. thumb|left|"Oh, jeweetwel..tokkelen"